Pair of Wintry Winds
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: Sworn to protect her, even if it cause him his life, was the mission of a lord less samurai. Sworn to take revenge on those who made her suffer, was the mission of the Clan less princess. follow them as they try to fulfill there life mission in the world only the strongest can survive. Based from there song "Pair of Wintry Winds"
1. Chapter 1: When we stood there

**AN/: Hello, I'm Kardel or Dwarfen sniper and I'm kinda new to writing stories and all, (and maybe because I'm always killing creeps and Scorches) so you might find some mistakes, well anyways here's my new story**

* * *

Chapter 1: When we stood there.

* * *

As the red fireflies flutter to the sky, lighting up the darkness from afar, where it stands on the pure white blankets of innocence. From a distant, we watched as it turns our paradise into a wasteland. 

As we stood there in the distant, watching the fireflies grow more and more consuming the darkness above it. Tears drizzled down the white blankets, was it hers, or mine? 

...maybe both 

here, from the distant afar, standing in the cold yet soothing blankets of snow, we stood hand in hand, as we watched the red fireflies of flames flutter to the darkness of the sky, burning our memories... 

...our only memories... 

...down to the white innocence blankets of snow.

* * *

**AN/: Here it is, your reviews and likes are much appreciated. I have to go now time to kill some scorches heroes)**


	2. Chapter 2: End of Autumn

**KARDEL: oh hello, I'm just waiting to be respawned. so I thought while I'm at it, maybe I'll write some story. So here it is**

**(AN/: I also forgot to write the 'I don't own this' line on the first chapt. so I'll just write it here)**

**This was based on the story "Pair of Wintry Winds" by Shigotoshite-P**

**I DON'T VOCALOID OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER, SO DOES THE MUSIC.**

* * *

Chapter 2: End of autumn

KAITO POV

"The dry wintry wind breezes through,"

This voice…

"And the dry tree leaves flutter along."

This beautiful voice…

"As they await the day of their union,  
They walk along, counting the time they have."

"Looks like Meiko-sama is with her mother again" sounded by my friend as I listen to her voice.

"So it's seem…" I murmured still mesmerized by the alluring voice of the hime-same.

"Stop spacing out, lover boy" he said as he laughed annoyingly as he slap my back.

"Shut up Gakupo, and besides, I'm not in love with her."

"I didn't even said it was her," said as he grins evilly at me, "You just admitted it yourself Kaito." he continued as he chuckled like an idiot.

"SHUT UP" I groaned.

My name is Kaito Shion, a low status soldier who guards the Edo Palace, that's all, well I know I'm a sorry excuse for a man, but what you expect. I was born in and raised in a family of only job is to till and sow the ground. My friend next to me is my commanding officer Kamui Gakupo, born and raised from a family of samurai, we became friends when I first entered his platoon and…

"Oh my hime-sama, I maybe a lowly soldier, but my love for you can conquer all"

…annoying as hell!

"SHUT UP!" I groaned even louder than before.

"…though I feel sorry for you, my friend. To fall in love to non other than Sakine Hime-sama, is…quite a tragedy" he said suddenly all his mischievous side gone, left only the pity in his eyes as he look at me.

"To freely choose whom to love is not a luxury I have" I said as I looked away from him, as I watched the clan's banner flutter in its stand.

The Sakine clan, though it might just be a minor clan, owning a little land, it's still a wonderful clan for those who grew up and lived their life in here. The lord, Hiyama Sakine-sama, is a god for those who live in here, kind, and caring towards his people; he was a lord from the heaven or a son of "kami-sama" as the people say. His wife, Luka-sama was like a goddess. She was kind, beautiful and will help her people without wishing for a payment. And lastly…their daughter…

"Hime-sama" Gakupo said as he bows his head to her presence and as all the other guard, including me, copied him in unison.

"Thank you for protecting our land" she said as she smiles to us and walk back to the palace.

Her brown beautiful eyes in which can mesmerized anyone just by looking, her long brown hair that was tied neatly into a ponytail, her…

"Her soft beautiful lips, that maybe a sweet or a luxury for the gods" Gakupo said with an over exaggerated posted like he was praying. I knew I was the one he was teasing, so does the other guard as they started laughing.

"Sir, permission to kill you" I said with a threatening toned, holding to my weapon.

"Oh, please no, my lover" He said in a somewhat weird girly voice as he run away as I chased him.

.OoOoO.

Someone POV

"My lord, our scout has return"

"Oh my, please let them in"

"Yes, your lordship"

"So, how is the defense?"

"Your lordship, their defense is not that strong, they have some soldiers but it seems they are not that trained."

"I see, you have done a good job, you may take a rest"

"Yes your lordship"

"Hehehe, a burning town under a blankets of snow, Oh how wonderful!"

* * *

**KARDEL: So that's it, well I'm already spawned so, yeah. hope you like it and reviews are much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3: War is on upon us

**Kardel: hello this is dwarfen again, I kinda had a hard time writing the battle scene and all, ironic, I'm always on the battlefield HAHAHAHA! XD**

well anyway here it is!

I DON'T OWN VOCALOID 

* * *

Chapter 3: War is on upon us.

* * *

As the night grow deeper, snow fall harder and harder as it cover the world.

"Guard protect the wall!"

"ARROWS"

"RAISED YOUR SHIELD!"

_tack_

tack

tack

We are now standing in hell.

"Commander Gakupo, The bastards are starting to move!"

"1st. To 2nd. Platoon spread to the east side!"

"ROGER"

Now stands in the peaceful snow is a gruesome war.

"Commander! The people has already evacuated!"

"Good! Will move to the wall of the Palace, last platoon! Retreat to the Palace wall!"

**Kaito's POV**

The wall protecting the town is being besiege by an unknown enemy. The town is starting to be engulfed by the blazed.

We are at war.

"To the walls men!" shouted the purple haired commander, "We must protect this wall, protect the palace, protect the lord!"

"SIR YES SIR!" shouted all men in in unison!

"Kaito! Prepare your bows and rain hell on them!" Gakupo commanded.

"Men, prepare to fire!" I commanded to my platoon as we glazed the tip of the bow with fire and raised our aim to the town, in which is the enemy is, moving straight to the palace.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

All loose out from the bow as it, one after another, hit the enemy and our own town.

"Spear!" Gakupo shouted as the soldier at the wall's feet started raising their spears to the enemy, "stand your ground and let them die!"

"FIRE AT WILL!" I shouted as one after the other the platoon leaders did as they heard my command.

"ARROWS!" screamed one of the soldiers

"MEN RAISED YOUR SHIELD!"

Arrows start landing on the ground as we took cover under our shields. This kept on happening arrows being fired to the opposite side, the other will took cover and the battle on the ground took place as wave after wave of attacks from both foot soldiers and bows, kept charging one after another.

"KAITO GET DOWN FROM THERE AND COME HERE!" Gakupo shouted with both tiredness and frustration feelings mixed in his words.

"Commander!" I saluted. As he quickly told me, "Go to the Palace, inform our lord that they should get out NOW!" he said with a expression that say all hope are lost.

"Y-y-y-YES SIR" I shouted as I quickly ran to the Palace.

All hope...our hope...

….are lost...

**Meiko's POV**

The door suddenly slid

"your lord" a man with blue hair said as he quickly bowed his head.

"please get out of here immediately" he said with desperate expression.

"Who told you this?" father ask with a serious tone.

"General Kamui Gakupo your lord" he said still on bowed

"I see...it has come to this huh..."

"father..." I have never seen father like this before.

"What does this mean father?!" I grabbed his hand trying to get an answer from him. Those this mean that we lost!?...no! It can't be!

"It his as he say..." father looked at me with a expression that I only saw few times in my life, "you must leave this place at once"

"W-Wha! No! I can't leave you father! I ca-"

"Sakine Meiko the first! You will listen to me! I ordered you to leave this place at once!" he told with a serious tone. I never seen father like this, not even once in my lifetime.

"You soldier, raised your head!" he commanded the blue haired man.

"Y-yes your lordship" he hesitantly raised his head to look at father.

"I entrust my daughter to you, go as bring her away from this place." he said as he stand up and walk up in front of the soldier. "what's your name?" he ask.

"K-Kaito Shion your lord"

"please protect my daughter" he said as he gave him the family sword of Sakine

"father..."

"Remember Meiko, I'll always guide you out of danger, my daughter" he said as he kiss my forehead.

Tears?

"father..." I said as my voice started to crack under my watery eyes..

"now go.." he said with a smile...

I slowly nodded and raised myself

"goodbye father.." I sobbed as I walk out of the room with Kaito

"goodbye my love..."


	4. Chapter 4: Icy Feeling

**Kardel: well hello again, I'm taking long into updating this because of...writers block...**

**Well anyway hope you like it**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID **

* * *

Icy Feeling

"Hime-sama, please, we have to leave"

"NO! I won't leave!"

"B-but if we stay will be caught by the enemy force"

"Then let them kill us! There's no point in living anyway" Princess Meiko said as she watched under her tear-filled eyes as the Palace of the Sakine clan burn to the ground. She wept under the cold, icy snow as she watched the Flag of the Sakine, the Autumn leaf of faith, as it turn to ashes an disappear to the darkness of the night.

"Please hime, we must leave." I pleaded, "you dying here is not what Kiyoshiteru-kamisama wants!" I continued, kneeling behind her.

_Pack!_

"What would you know what father wants!" she screamed at me after she slapped me hard, "Your just a lowly soldier who's worth can't be even compared to our family dog! You don't know anything about us!" she said as she covered her face with her hands as she kept on weeping.

She's right, I didn't know what is royalty would feel if his whole clan was burn right in front of him.

"You're right, I wouldn't know what one will feel if he sees his town, his land, and his clan be burn to the ground." I said with a blunt voice, which gave me a frightful glare at me under her red eyes, "but you're also wrong, hime-sama" I continued as I grabbed her hands, firm, but gentle, as I removed it from her wet face. I looked at her with a eyes full of hope, "because there's no parents in the world who would want to let there children suffer" I said as I stand up, still holding her hands as I glanced at the burning town for a bit then turn back to her, "so please hime-sama, don't cry anymore." I reassured her with a smile, but even under my fake smiles my tears also fell from their place as I see what have we learned to love disappeared to us.

We stare at each other for a bit, but to me it felt like it felt like it was forever, as she finally nodded slowly as she got up and fixed herself, but what she did next surprised me,

"That's for holding the princess hands" she said as she started to walk to the dark snowy forest, "are you coming or what? It's your job to protect me right, then do it!" she said without even turning to look at me or stop walking. I ran after her, leaving behind my past, my memories, my everything.

* * *

_Chack_

_Chack_

_Chack_

Only the steps we made under the snow was the only thing I could hear. No one talk to each other as we kept on walking endlessly to the forest that was covering the stars in the sky.  
I followed her from behind, looking at her prints she left behind as we kept walking and walking endlessly.

"H-hime-sama, do you know where we are going?" I hesitantly ask, I was getting tired of walking endlessly and the cold was making it even worst.

Silent answered me.

I didn't pushed the question again, thinking that what I ask might be just some stupid question. I continued to follow her looking at her figure and the prints she left.

"...no...I don't know"

Huh?

"Then...have we been walking endlessly without a destination?" I said, with a little bit of frustration in my voice

She gave me a terrifying glare as she said in an angry tone "Then do you know the way out?" she said as she stopped to her tracts and turn to me, arms crossed.

"My apologies hime-sama but I also do not know" I said as I kneeled down to one leg, "But may I suggest that we should take a rest for the night and continue at the morning." I said as I looked down.

" '_sigh_' I guess you're right" she answered as she walk in front of me as I stand up. "then where should we rest?" she ask a little bit irritated, maybe for being right?

I pointed to the stream that was flowing between the snow, "We can follow this stream upstream, up there" I pointed next to the edge of the cliffs, "There's a waterfalls there, behind it is a cave." I said as I glanced at the princess. She gave me a surprised looked mixed with confusion and irritation as she ask "how do you know there's a waterfall there with a cave hidden behind it?" she said as she crossed her arms and glared at me. " 'cause I already went there before." I said I started to follow the stream up way. "Then you should have said sooner!" she shouted as she followed behind me.

* * *

We made are way to the waterfall,and up to the cave hidden behind it.

"You should sleep now hime-sama, I stay up and keep guard" I said as I looked through the waterfall.

"You don't have to tell me that!" she said as she lay her body down to the ground and turn her back to me.

"Good night, O-Hime-sama" I said looking at her figure down to ground.

"...good night" 

* * *

**Your reviews and fav. are very appreciated here XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Live On

Live on.

It was dawn.

The air was still as icy cold as the night before, no, maybe even colder. My whole body shiver at the cold winter wind that breezes through the waterfall.

My eyes falls at the sleeping beauty that lays at the cold, hard stone, hugging her knees, shivering in the cold.

I sigh heavily, if she was that cold she should have said so in the beginning, I could have made a fire for her.

I scratches my head as I walk outside, taking every precautions of checking if the enemy has followed us. It seems not. I gathered up some small woods and twigs for a fire, some dried leaves and went back to the cave. I set up everything close to her but not too close, and use a flint and sword to light up the fire.

"well that's all done. Now for some food" removed my top clothes gently put it down on her and jump at the lake beneath the fall.

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

The darkness the surrounds me, there I lay down to the darkness. Was I awake? Or asleep... or maybe dead... no, I can't be. I must stay alive. For the sake of my father and mother, and for myself...

The crackling sound of burning twigs and leaves woke me up, when I opened my eyes, the small fire that was peacefully burning I watched it before realizing I was awake and far away from the burning village I saw...

"... so it was not a dream..." I said as I hollowly laughed at how stupid of me, thinking that everything will be OK once I wake up. As I sat up, a blue scarf fall down to my lap, and also a top clothes.

She grabbed the blue scarfs as she holds it up to her eyes to examine it.

"Hey looks like you've woken up" came from the waterfall, the voice has a deep voice...It's him...

"I will be preparing our food" he said as he walked to the fire and prepared the fishes he caught.

…It was the soldier, he had dark blue spiky hair that was wet from the waterfall, he was naked from the top, he was tall, quite thin but muscular enough to be able to battle out.

"please take a rest Hime-sama, for we will continue our journey" he said as he looked at me with a smile.

I nodded laying my head back to the ground, hugging the blue warm scarf. 

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

"you burnt the fish, the inside taste blatant, can you cook, no, that question seems wrong do you even know how to cook?" she continuously insulted as she kept of chewing the fish, bitterly.

"I'm sorry hime-sama but we don't have the necessary utensils to make a feast nor a cook" I said as I scratched my head to answer her insults.

"Whatever" she said as she look away from me and continued eating the fish.

From today on, I'll to live with her, though it was a dream come true for the love struck part of me, but upon knowing her personality as a hard, cold person I can't think how long will I have to keep on being with her.

I sigh before starting to released the words from my mouth,

"Hime-sama, would listen to my request?" I said as I kneel down in front of her.

Maybe sensing of how serious I was, she stop herself from eating as she look at me with a straight as she answer

"what?"

"would you please cut your hair..." I said as I bow my head down.

"...what?" she answer as with a cold voice as usual, no, it was colder, "My hair, that was groom, and raised to be as beautiful as to mother's hair does...my only memento of my mother, you want it to be cut down like it was nothing!" she continued as she shouted at me while placing her feet down my head. Ouch.

"I know that Hime-sama...but your hair, it might be the cause of you being found out as the princess of the Sakine clan." I said while still being stepped.

"No! I don't care if they found me! I won't do it, I won't cut my hair!" she said as she stand up and walk away from me.

I'm sorry hime-sama, I have anticipated you might do this. I quickly and silently grabbed the katana given to me and walked up from behind her.

"I won't do it!" She said still not looking back.

I grabbed the end of her hair and quickly sliced it up, as I whispered "sorry" to her. 

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

I felt someone grabbed my hair and heard the sound of hair being sliced up

"sorry"

w-w-wha...! my hair! My hair that I so long groomed and care to be just like mother long, beautiful, pink hair. My only memento of my mother, was now falling to ground of the cave.

"w-w-wha" I could speak...how could I. I heard the sword being sheathed back us the blue haired man speak with a blunt voice.

"It will be a hindrance to your survival Hime-sama" he said as he grabbed the sheathed sword and put it around his waist side and turn his back at me.

"you can hate me all you want hime-sama, but please, I'm just doing it for your own safety" he continued as he walk out of the cave.

Grrr...! I could not take it more!

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The scream shouted around the cave, echoing what I said.

He stop from his tract as he glanced at me for a second, his expression didn't change, it was still that blunt, serious face as he return back his head to his front an said,

"please stop your childish act hime-sama and stay close behind me"

Grrr...! I hate him! I really hate him! I said to myself as I run to follow him. 

* * *

**Kardel: hope you like it XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's live a new life

Let's live a new life

"..."

Neither one of them was speaking to each other, or, more to say, one of them, Meiko, want's to talk.

She was still raging from when Kaito cut of her long beautiful brown hair. She can never find the nerve or even the specs of her living skin to ever forgive him. She kept her distance from him, if possible, run away from him.

In her mind, there was a different way of getting rid of him;

1. Run away from him  
2. hut him him with a rock and run away  
3. kill him.

Different kind of malice was filling up her mind, but, of course, she can't do anything about that, and just sighed under her breath and thought of a way of killing him.

For Kaito, he knows the princess was mad at him. He knows that she want's to get away from him. He knows it all. Do it may be hurt like a knife in his heart, thinking that the princess he admired for so long, hate him, he was full aware of the responsibility he shoulders as a sole protector of the princess yet, for it to happened, of it to be come true, he must not put his emotion, for, if needed, sacrifice his life to her. For her to continue to live peacefully, his life will be nothing but a shield.

"ugh...how long do we need to keep walking?!" She asked with a groaned of tiredness.

"...a bit more hime-sama" responded the blue haired soldier without looking at her.

"what do you mean 'a bit more'!? I'm already tired!" groaned Meiko as she stops and leaned her back at the tree.

Kaito stops on his track as he turn to looked at her. He pointed across the big hill that was in front of them, "over there hime, just across from that hill there's a village on it."

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN '**JUST**' across it!? That place is so far!" she shouted as she slid down to the ground, her feet where painful enough from walking too long, "I can't walk anymore!"

"uh...My feet hurt, " "I'm tired" "I can't move anymore!" she complaints as she looked at the soldier from where she is kneeling.

Kaito glanced at her feet then back to her eyes. He kneel down in front of her, back away from her.

She only gave him a confused looked, "what?"

"I'll carry you hime-sama" he said as he looked at her from his shoulder.

Of course, she was hesitant, but her painful feet and the the time they're loosing staying in the forest finally convince to do what he said. She wrap her arms around his neck. As he stands up he put his hands under her butt to support her.

"if you do anything weird I'll kill you!" she said in a somewhat scream, yet whisper tone.

"I won't master" Kaito said as he started to walk.

The silent return again. No one talk to each other as Kaito carried her. He could feel her chest in his back and her butt to his hand, much to his enjoyment, can't voice it out. For he fear that Lady Meiko might kill her.

"...hey...you...know" Meiko started to say under her breath.

Kaito didn't respond, he listen to her. The silent he gave him was the respond Meiko needed to continue her sentence.

"I really hate you..." She continued.

Kaito stop on his track for a moment. It was really painful to hear those words from her, and yet, he can't do anything about it. He continued walking as he chuckle to himself, knowing that what he dreamed about...

….about her loving him was just nothing but his selfish dream.

"...I know hime-sama...

…...I know..." 

* * *

AU: yeah it's been so long since I updated this,

Cause: me being lazy, writer block and because I was worrying because I failed my math class. but enough being emo.

here's the new chapt. hope you like it. XD


	7. Chapter 7: Life of Fear

Chapter 7: Life of Fear 

The darkness already covered the blue sky as we, mostly me carrying the princess, walked through the frosty forest. It was already getting cold, and to tell you the truth, I don't know how long can I carry the hime. My feet is already hurt, my wounds are still healing up, tired, and sleepy. Basically, I'm already at my exhaustion. Luckily at the distance, a flicker of torches and lights can be seen.

Finally, a town. It look quite a popular town. The house and stores are build with stones, a stone wall surrounding it, and few guards are station. Seems like a protected place I might say. Even at night there were lots of people going here and there, but if you look closely most of them are either guards, townsmen or mercenaries, and maybe a few 'pay-girls' walking around the street.

Most shops are closed, except for the bars, which is quite understandable, brothel, which is also quite understandable given the fact that it function mostly on night time and some inn. A place that we quite needed. I entered one of the inn, I think that's not quite crowded with drunkard men looking for some room for god knows what to do with it. A place that's quite decent.

Well I found one, it's nothing special with it, just a simple inn and a bar, which only few people drink. The lady who was behind the counter bar, has white as a snow hair that reach right down to her knee, and calm, warm smile and a calm demeanor.

"How my I help you?" she ask as she said down the glass she was wiping and greeted me.

"I would like to have a room for both of us please" I said with a tired and worn out voice. I was tired, exhausted to be exact, my legs feels like giving out, my back is hurting and I feel like the wounds in me are opening up.

I guessed my voice really gave out a lot, because I can see in her eyes the worried looked she giving me. I only gave her a weak smile, understanding what I meant she quickly brought out a log book and opened it.

"OK, My name is Haku Yowane, the owner of this inn, and your name would be?" she ask, waiting for it so it can be written at the log book.

"Kaito. Kaito Shion. And her name is Mei-" I was quickly stop to my thoughts, "-Mei Shion, my wife." I quickly averted. I'm sorry hime-sama, for this.

"Mhh..aaand done!" she finished up writing and quickly brought away the book and she grab one key and walked out of the counter, "please follow me, I would escort you into your room." she said as she walked in front of us as we follow up the stairs.

"This is your room and here's the key. Hope you enjoy your stay here" she said as she bow in front of me and went back downstairs. The room was... actually quite better than I expected, and window few of the moon, a bed made for two, and sofa and a coffee table in front. How can I say it, the ambiance of the room really is taken from the concept of a normal house from the western land.

I carefully laid the princess down the bed. Removed her shoes and the exterior clothes she was wearing, I didn't have indecent things in my head mind you, and covered her with a blanket. She looked really peaceful, it's like the thing she had suffered just went away. I don't know what the future holds for us now. No... I already knew what my future holds for me. To serve and protect hime-sama, even if I have to die doing it. Do I like it? Yes. It's an honored, to the clan I once serve and to the king I always and still believe.

I just hope that hime-sama can find what she want's to do. Because even if she went to the ends of the world, I will gladly followed. As her loyal protector.

_'Meiko! Run! Save yourself! Leave me be and save yourself my dear, for you are my precious treasure!'_

* * *

Those dreams, those nightmares. They will keep on haunting me. I know they will. I fled and leftmy family, my clan, my people, as they burn down. They will keep on haunting me, and I just know it. And yet I'm still scared of it. Even if I know, I'm still scared of it.

As I opened my eyes the only light I could see was the light from the moon. I was breathing hard, sweating, and my head hurts from those dreams that keeps on and on, relaying the horrible scene. Why wont it stop. Why?

My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. I was laying on a soft bed, covered in a warm blanket. How did I get here? I remember being carry through the forest by- where is he? Where is that soldier, Kaito? I don't know why but I'm scared. Why do I feel like this? Without him...I'm scared. I don't want to be alone.

I weakly stand up, supporting myself from the edge of the bed. It was still dark, I still could see the whole room. Where are you Kaito? Please... Don't leave me alone. Please...

"Huh? Hime, your awake?" I heard the familiar voice from the darkness. "your still tired, hime. Please go back to the bed and rest some more hime" said the man from the darkness as I heard a footsteps come closer and closer to me until I feel a warm hands support my weak body and led me back to the bed.

He laid me down on the bed and softly said, "please rest some more hime." I felt his warm, gentle hand brush through my hair before it finally separated from me.

I don't want to be left alone again. I just don't, I'm scared. "...Kaito" I whisper, holding his hand before it left me. "Please don't-" I said looking right through his dark blue sky that shows the beautiful starry sky, "-leave me...I'm scared"

I felt his warm hand hold tightly, yet carefully, my hands as he kissed the back of it and smile warmly, "I will always be at your side, hime-sama." he soothed, "Just close your eyes hime-sama, you'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Sleep and wake up, knowing I'll be next to you."

There at the moonlit night. In the time of darkness. I hold his hand as I fell asleep. No nightmares, no painful memory, no fear. I fell asleep. His warm, gentle hands, caress me to sleep.


End file.
